Zero/russgamemaster
Note: This page is about the Mega Man X version of Zero. For the Zero series version, go to Megaman Zero/russgamemaster. For the Megaman Sprite Game version, go to MSG Megaman and Zero/russgamemaster. Bio: Prior to becoming a Maverick Hunter, Zero was extremely maniacal and relishing in destruction, due to a programming bug in him during Wily's creation of him. He frequently laughed maniacally and screamed ferally during his fight with Sigma. Outwardly, Zero appears cold and emotionless to others, even towards partners X and Axl. However, it is shown that he has the capacity to care for others. Zero keeps his cool under most circumstances. No matter what his enemies do to him, he is always able to come up with a retort. Recruitment quote "Even if we Reploids are destined to join the scrap heap when that evolutionary step does come about... We still have to fight... Not only against Mavericks, but against our own destiny as well." Class: Generalist No strengths or weaknesses against any class. Passives Reploid - immune to Bleeding, Poison, Bio Attacks, and Fried Circuits Riposte - Counters Melee attacks Power copying - each time Zero kills an enemy, he gains its class' bonus. Fearless - immune to Fear effects Attacks Level 1 - Three-slash combo *Slashing Melee *3 hits *(special) Ignore Defense - ignores both shields and the defense stat *(enemy) Wide-Open - taking extra damage from melee attacks *(enemy) Bleeding - takes damage every turn and when attacking Level 2 - Three-shot combo *Ranged Gun Energy Slashing *3 hits *(special) Ignore defense (third hit only) *(enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Slowed, Dizzy, or Exposed. *(enemy) Lock-On - taking extra damage from ranged attacks Level 6 - Rising slash *Fire Slashing Melee *(Special) Ignore defense *(Special) Exploits flying - does more damage to flying enemies *(Special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(Special) Hemorrhaging attack - causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger *(enemy) Tenderized - taking increased damage from Slashing attacks *(enemy) Burning - taking fire damage each turn with reduced defense Level 9 - Rekkoha *Ranged Energy Summon *3 round cooldown *(special) Summon Attack - does not trigger counter or retaliation effects *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(special) Paragon Exploiter - deals extra damage to enemies with Stunned, Combo Setup, Weakened, Slowed, Dizzy, or Exposed *(enemy) Opportunist - Has a chance to cause Cornered, Exhausted, Impaired, Neutralized, Off-balance, Staggered, or Winded. Alt: Black Zero Generalist Sub-Tank - heals when recharging. This refreshes every three rounds. Genmurei - Performs a deadly Genmurei every three rounds. This hits all enemies for massive damage. Team-up bonuses Alias-less Bloodlust - can cause bleeding Classy Debbie Downers - appears cold and emotionless to others Fully Armed - uses multiple weapons Hot Stuff Maverick Hunters - also bring X. Portable - can teleport Red in The Ledger - created for evil purposes Safety first - wears a helmet Seismic Shuffle Tin Men - had robotic armor Wily Brothers - also bring Bass. You have my sword - look at that Z-Saber! Category:Heroes Category:Animation Category:Video Games Category:Mega Man Category:Tech Category:Male Category:23 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Generalists